You Are My Soul's Reflection
by greenW0LF8
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo considers becoming a Pokémon Ranger, but things change when a secret society approaches him and claims that he is one of many chosen by the Legendaries to protect the balance of the world. IchiRuki / HitsuKarin


**Hey everybody. So this isn't my first story or account on here, but I wanted to start fresh since I've got several Bleach fic ideas rolling around in my head.**

**I'm really excited about this one, and I hope y'all are too. So thanks if you read this first chapter and even more thanks if you review, follow, etc.**

**I know there's not a lot of plot to get out of this chappie, but I wanted to give a concrete starting point so we're all familiar with where Ichigo is coming from. Yes, I'm a big IchiRuki fan, so I promise to make their friendship and later "romance" worthwhile (her grand entrance will probably occur in Chapter 3).  
**

**Just so we all know, this fic is Bleach charries & ideas set in the Poké universe, with, of course, Pokémon. I don't plan on bringing any Pokémon human characters into this (sorry), and I swear things will start to come together in the next few chapters.**

**I don't own _Bleach _or _Pokémon_, but I secretly wish Pokémon existed. Enjoy! C:  
**

* * *

Even after all these years, he still remembered what it was like to look into those eyes for the first time. Curiosity, excitement, wonder, cautiousness… _fear_: these eyes reflected all of his feelings and more, then, suddenly, it was gone; whatever it was.

"Ichigo," he turned his head as he heard his mother's voice. "Where are you Ichigo?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone, and Ichigo couldn't help but giggle as he squatted behind a row of big shrubs. They were returning home and he had run ahead, but stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes. He went to investigate and found what appeared to be a Pokémon, but he couldn't tell what it was.

All he knew was that something had brought him there. It was a weird feeling…kind of like a gut feeling, but it left his heart beating quickly. Surprisingly he wasn't nervous, yet he subconsciously recognized that his soul was exposed; that no matter what he said or did, nothing could hide how he truly felt.

Ichigo chewed on his right thumbnail as he continued to wait behind the bushes. _What_ was that exactly? Should he tell his mom? Would she scold him for running off and coming face to face with a wild Pokémon?

"Found you," Ichigo slightly jumped after hearing his mother speak. Immediately looking up, he was met with a warm smile as his mother peered over the top of the bush. Lowering his hand, Ichigo returned the grin and got up.

"Ma, guess what? I found a wild Pokémon!" Even if he wanted to he couldn't hide anything from his mother. She could read him like a book, same as his dad, but when it came to his father, he felt it was necessary to act like a tough guy.

"Really? Do you know what kind?" She stepped back onto the road before Ichigo burst through the bushes, a hop in his step.

"I really couldn't see, but it was cool. Looked kinda like a dog Pokémon. Something was on its head, and its paws were black." Masaki chuckled as her son beamed up at her, his bright orange hair only adding to his cuteness.

"Weren't you scared though? Since you didn't know what it was." Ichigo made a "hn" sound as his brow became wrinkled. Masaki couldn't help but laugh as she knelt down in front of her oldest child.

"Don't frown, otherwise you'll get lines on your forehead," she ran her fingers over his temple, to which Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut.

"M-Ma!" She gave another lighthearted laugh as her son used his small hands to try and push hers away.

"Before you know it, you'll look just like your father; lines all over your face." Ichigo opened his eyes as his mom stopped pressing his forehead. "Here, here, and here," she traced her finger along different parts of his face as she spoke, her cheerful expression seemingly endless.

"Why's that bad? Then it'll mean I'm a grownup!" Ichigo wanted to be strong for his mother. His dad was usually busy with work, and he had to be there for his family. She was always there for him, and it only felt natural that Ichigo showed her that he could protect her too.

"Hm…maybe, but your dad laughs too much to be a grownup."

"Then I'll be serious! I can be a serious grownup." Ichigo crossed his arms and scowled, his little orange eyebrows looking as if they didn't budge a centimeter.

Masaki gave a small chuckle as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her expression swiftly changed to one of intensity, causing Ichigo to lower his arms and watch his mom questioningly.

"Ichigo…no matter what, promise me one thing…" She was looking deeply into his eyes, his young face reminding her once again that he was only seven years old. The thought that what she would tell him would only be a burden instantly vanished.

"W-What Ma?" He tilted his head slightly to the side as he grasped the concept that his mom was going to tell him something important.

"Throughout your life, you will face situations that will be very difficult to overcome, some maybe even life-threatening," she paused, searching his face for confirmation that he was still with her. "But regardless of this, no matter what happens, you can never forget who you are. Regardless of the people you deal with or the friends you hold close, promise me that you will never let someone force you to change. You may not understand what I am saying now Ichigo, but later, you will understand what I mean."

"So for now, just promise me that you won't forget what I told you, all right?" Ichigo blinked before some seconds passed and he nodded his head. Turning his attention to the ground, Ichigo wondered why his mother would tell him something like this. He really didn't get what she had told him, but she also said that he would understand later. Did that mean later that day or when he was an adult?

Feeling his mother's hands leave his shoulders, Ichigo lifted his head to see her stand up and dust the dirt off her skirt. Her serious look was gone and back was the facial expression Ichigo had always loved. He knew in his heart that he adored his mother, and even if someone was to make fun of him, he didn't care because she made him stronger, she made him _want_ to become stronger.

Masaki held out her hand for her son as she gave him another classic smile. "Shall we go home, Ichigo?"

"Ah!" His grins were just like his father's, and Masaki couldn't be happier. She knew in her heart that Ichigo would grow up to be a strong-willed individual, and might even be considered charismatic by some.

Walking hand in hand, mother and son continued down the road on their way home, unaware of the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"I'm heading out," at eighteen, Ichigo was tall, physically fit, and considered a force to be reckoned with by many in society.

"Have a good day!" Yuzu poked her head out of the kitchen as she waved bye, a spatula in her hand. Ichigo always wondered whether or not his younger sister realized how much she looked like their mother.

"Watch out for the po-po," Karin, Yuzu's fraternal twin who was her complete opposite, stated as she sat at the table eating a piece of toast.

Ichigo smirked at his dark-haired sister. "But I just love seeing your face when they come to the door."

She looked at him with a counter smirk and raised an eyebrow. Stuffing what was left of her breakfast in her mouth, Karin jumped up and in one fluid movement pushed her chair in while picking up her plates.

Striding into the kitchen, the teenager deposited her tableware in its designated section of the sink. Before leaving the cooking area, Karin swung by the stove and gave her sister a peck on the cheek.

"I'm gonna go ahead Yuzu. I'll see you in a bit." Grabbing her backpack from one of the table chairs, Karin slung it over her shoulder as she walked over to Ichigo. He had been standing by the couch and tossed a magazine back onto the coffee table when he saw Karin was ready to go. Yuzu appeared at the edge of the dining room as she watched her siblings head to the front door.

"Since when do we not go to school together?" Yuzu pouted as Karin turned her head to give a devilish grin.

"Since you got a boyfriend." Ichigo chuckled at his sister's remark as he opened the door.

"H-He's not my boyfriend!"

"If only that were true sister dear," Karin yawned as she followed her brother out of the house. Turning around to close the door, Karin scoffed as Yuzu stuck out her tongue. "Just don't be late to school Sis."

"See you in homeroom." Karin responded with a grunt as she pulled the front door closed.

"Is she actually dating someone?" Karin faced her brother as they stood on the landing, his expression one of slight curiosity.

"I doubt Jinta's asked her."

"Oh that brat?" They walked down the front steps together and stopped at the bottom. Karin stretched her arms as Ichigo looked around the front yard. Thankfully there was a lot of space between their house and the neighboring homes. "He may act tough, but he's all talk."

Karin cracked her neck before sneering at Ichigo, his face somewhat serious as he thought about the red-haired hooligan.

"Kind of reminds me of someone," he gave her a look before she laughed and repositioned her backpack on her shoulder. "You know I'm just kidding Ichi-Nii."

He rolled his eyes and gave a quick smirk before strolling towards the main road that eventually led away from the houses. They lived in Karakura Town, which was located on the outskirts of the largest city in the Kanto region, Celadon.

"Excited that you're almost done with school?" Ichigo looked at Karin with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Uh, I guess," he shrugged before gazing at the trees and bushes alongside the road; something was watching them. "Haven't really been thinking 'bout it."

"Seriously? You're practically done with this learning crap, and you're not thinking about what comes next?" Ichigo stopped and turned towards his sister with a frown on his face.

"Since when did you hate school?"

"I don't. I'm just ready to move on." Ichigo raised his eyebrows before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Still thinkin' about going to the League?"

"Hell yeah," Karin gave a wide smirk as she looked from Ichigo to the far stretching landscape behind him. "You know I'm almost fifteen, so I'll be ready to start battling the gym leaders pretty soon."

"You don't even have a Pokémon Karin, and no battle experience to boot," Ichigo sighed as he watched his little sister.

"Just cuz you aren't cut out for it, Ichi-Nii, doesn't mean I'm not," Karin's clenched her hands into fists as she glared at her older brother.

"Karin…you just don't-" Suddenly the tree above them shook and a shadow rocketed at Ichigo's head. Without a second thought, Ichigo moved to the side as his attacker's foot met the ground. The orange-haired fighter responded with a round-house kick and made contact with the figure's side, propelling the assailant into a large bush.

Both teenagers looked at the groaning mass with annoyance as it pushed himself out of the bramble and fell onto his back.

"As expected of my son; Daddy is so proud." Kurosaki Isshin gave his son a thumbs-up as his daughter facepalmed.

"Please tell me why you're alive," Karin grumbled as Ichigo's eye twitched.

"Give me one good reason why I don't make you part of the dirt old man." Isshin laughed as his son stood over him.

"Make no mistake son; _never_ underestimate your opponents," Isshin quickly spun his legs into Ichigo's shins and knocked the eighteen year-old onto his backside. He then flipped himself into a crouching position and stood up.

"Anyone else and you'd be dead," Isshin crossed his arms and nodded as Ichigo looked at him with a blank expression.

"I guess you still have a lot to learn Ichi-" Isshin wasn't even able to finish his sentence as Karin's fist connected with his cheek, sending him sprawling back into the bush.

Ichigo didn't hide his shock as his mouth hung slightly open while he gazed at Karin, her fighting form beyond excellent.

"Keep at this old goat and you'll be the one who's gonna end up dead," Karin gave a huff before placing the fist she just hit her father with on her hip. Ichigo turned his attention back to their dad, whose body appeared to be convulsing in the bushes.

"A-As expected of my daughter…such power." Karin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as Ichigo finally stood up.

"Since when have you been going to the gym?" Karin glared back at her brother, their conversation still fresh in her mind.

"Since you seemed to not care about your future." Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed as he locked gazes with her, neither side backing down. Both knew they were hiding things from the other, but no one was willing to come clean. Karin hated that her brother didn't want to say that he was going to leave home again, and Ichigo, although he kept quiet, had known for the longest time that she was sneaking around to do things behind her family's back.

"W-What are you three doing?!" The two teenagers broke eye contact to look at the approaching figure. It was none other than Wigglytuff, their mother's Pokémon that had assumed Masaki's responsibilities after her untimely death nine years ago.

"Wigglytuff, we were just-" Isshin had suddenly popped up from his bush to smile at his late wife's Pokémon.

The normal-type pointed an accusatory arm at Isshin from her spot on the dirt road. "How can you attack your own children? Isshin, I never _ever_ will understand how Masaki could have fallen for someone like you!" She tapped one of her large oval-shaped feet as she continued to stare angrily at her partner's husband.

"Don't say that Wiggly! Masaki, my goddess, why don't they understand me~?" From eye rolls to snorts of annoyance, children and Pokémon alike felt embarrassed as this whiny 50 year-old doctor turned on the waterworks. Rolling around in the dirt, Isshin continued to babble about how adolescence was causing his son and daughters to be "so mean" towards him.

"Like I said, I still don't understand it…" Wigglytuff shook her head as Ichigo shrugged and Karin sighed.

"What in the world did mom do to stop him from being so stupid?" Karin looked to Wigglytuff who gave her a sly smile, causing Karin to blush. "F-Forget I asked."

"Ichigo!" The high schooler's frown disappeared when he heard his partner, Haxorus, call out to him. Turning fully around, the orange-haired young adult walked onto the grass to meet his beloved dragon Pokémon.

"We heard all the commotion, so I came over with Wigglytuff," Haxorus nudged Ichigo in the shoulder with his head, making sure not to cut his partner with either of his scythe like tusks.

"The old man is being a dumbass as usual," Ichigo was smiling as he rubbed Haxorus's head, the dragon's armor cool to the touch.

"I could always put him in his place," Ichigo scoffed as he noted the playfulness in his partner's eyes. People would be making a mistake if they ever assumed that Haxorus would not do everything in his power to keep Ichigo safe.

"You guys sure are growling a lot over there," the two turned to see Karin watching them with her usual "this is so flippin' annoying AND boring" face. Ichigo sighed when he also saw that Wigglytuff had been smacking his father around for the man's insolent behavior.

Wigglytuff was one of those unique Pokémon that successfully learned to speak a human language, so Ichigo never had to be cautious of his surroundings when talking to her. Not that he cared what others thought about him, but since he was young, when Pokémon "spoke"…he understood them perfectly because they were speaking _his_ language.

Nobody else in his family seemed to have this ability, plus Ichigo didn't like to discuss it with others, although it occasionally popped up when he was with his sisters. Talking about it with his dad would be **out** of the question; it was a miracle the guy could perform surgery let alone be a doctor.

"Aren't you guys gonna be late for school?" Haxorus tilted his head to the side as he peered at Ichigo, who was watching his sister scold their father and kick him in the back; yes, he was still rolling on the ground…

"Stupid old man…always causing trouble," Ichigo muttered as Haxorus gave what sounded like a snort of agreement.

"You wanna come today?" Ichigo glanced towards his Pokémon, always happy to have the dragon-type accompany him to school.

"Sure; anything to get Igglybuff off my back. You know her singing is only getting worse right?" The dragon sighed while shaking his head. Igglybuff was not only Wigglytuff's daughter but Yuzu's Pokemon, and unlike Yuzu, she wasn't usually sweet to everyone.

"I heard that!" Shivers went up Haxorus's spine as he heard _her_ voice. Slowly looking behind him, he saw the one Pokémon he didn't want to see: Igglybuff.

"Uh…Iggly…how nice to see you, waddling around," Haxorus hated looking at her for long periods of time; she was just too irritating.

"Overgrown metal head! Mommy really needs to teach you manners one of these days," the balloon-like Pokémon glowered up at Haxorus, who was easily five feet taller than her.

Haxorus said nothing as he stared down at her, but Ichigo could feel his partner's anger slowly reach its boiling point. "All it will take is one stomp…one easy foot lift to shut this _tiny_, _stupid_, pink ball up."

Ichigo placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, its presence reassuring his partner that she was only baiting the dragon Pokémon to blow up. Although Ichigo had been lucky to never experience Igglybuff's wrath, he definitely understood Haxorus's pain.

"Iggly," the three turned to see a Cubone walking up to them, his eyes only focused on Igglybuff.

"Cubone~!" The normal-type threw herself at Cubone, snuggling against the ground-type as he tried to look tough by sticking his chest out.

Haxorus gave an exasperated sigh that basically sounded like a growl as he was forced to watch the two little trolls interact with one another.

"Is _he _bothering you?" Cubone jerked his head in Haxorus's direction, squinting as he glared at the dragon from the corner of his eye.

"He's been so mean to me Cu, and I try to be nice to him, you know? But he's just, so-" Igglybuff started to sniffle as she buried her face into Cubone's chest.

"_What?_" Cubone turned his attention to Haxorus, sizing the dragon Pokémon up. "You got something to say to her, metal mass?"

Ichigo could only sigh as he watched Haxorus be berated by two short first-stage Pokémon. Standing at basically the same height, Ichigo and Haxorus were quite an intimidating pair. Oddly enough though, when they are walking around, some women look at them with seductive smiles. Not only does Ichigo find it bothersome, but it makes him feel super uncomfortable. Haxorus occasionally tells him to ignore such looks and follows up with comments on how hard it must be to be attractive…Ichigo still doesn't understand what he's talking about.

"Just, get up, **now**," Ichigo massaged his temple as he heard his sister's voice several feet behind him. There just always had to be a problem with this family.

"Why don't you say that again to me metal brain," Cubone was now pointing his bone club at Haxorus, a low growl emitting from the dragon-type.

"First of all, I'm not a steel-type, and second, where do you get off making threats at me, _rock head_?"

The tension between the two was stifling, yet Igglybuff seemed to be strangely enjoying it.

It was times like these that Ichigo wished he could never understand Pokémon. But even if he could take drugs to suppress his..."ability," he would never think of doing such a thing. He was able to help Pokémon because he understood them, and sometimes people depending on the situation. It honestly didn't make him much more of a freak; his hair and scowl took care of that, so this was just icing on the cake.

"W-Why is everyone arguing out here?" Once again people and Pokémon stopped fighting to look up and see Yuzu watching them, her eyes wide as she clasped her backpack straps. Jinta, who never failed to not dress like a punk, stood a foot or so behind her pulling off a pretty decent protective look.

Ichigo mentally reminded himself that he would have to question the runt later.

"Y-Yuzu darling, save Daddy!" Isshin smiled goofily and held out his arms to his daughter before Karin unceremoniously pushed his face into the dirt with her foot.

"Shut up you old fart," Karin crossed her arms over her chest as she frowned down at Isshin.

"K-Karin, aren't you being a little too rough with him?" Yuzu stepped forward and actually looked kind of worried. Jinta also took a step forward before turning his head to where his Pokémon was standing.

"Oi, Cubone, whaddya doin'?" Cubone looked over at Jinta before resuming his threatening stance, his club directed at Haxorus.

"This massive blockhead was insulting Igglybuff!"

"Are you kidding me? You have nothing to say to me you pathetic excuse for a tiny dinosaur; you don't live with this pain in the ass puffball."

"Take that back!" Igglybuff puffed herself up as the duo both glared at Haxorus, Cubone readying to throw his club at the enemy dragon.

"Yo, carrot-top, looks like yer dragon is going after those two again. Put him away or something." Ichigo clenched his right hand into a fist at the sound of such a nickname. Oh the kid was definitely getting it later.

"They provoked him, and you should put your Pokémon away before he gets hurt."

"Huh? The hell you babblin'? Since when do _you_ speak Pokémon? Now make yer giant lizard back off before it gets ugly." Ichigo turned around to scowl at the kid, who was only a little taller than Yuzu and had blazing red hair he loved to slick back.

"Why don't you make him back off yourself? He isn't going to attack anyone." Ichigo put his hands in his pockets, pissed off that a brat like Jinta was telling him what to do.

"Oh, you lookin' ta fight?" Jinta squinted his eyes as he leaned forward, a sneer on his lips.

"Jinta-kun," Yuzu placed a hand on the youth's forearm, causing him to blush uncontrollably. "Please don't fight with my brother." The tone in her voice was calm yet somewhat forceful, underplayed by the warm smile on her face.

"S-Sorry, Yuzu…" Jinta averted his eyes as he scratched the back of his head with his other hand, not able to willingly escape Yuzu's warm touch.

Ichigo could feel the veins popping in his head. The orange-haired individual sincerely hoped that Cubone would be able to find Jinta a skull big enough to fit his head cuz he was going to _need it_ after Ichigo was through with him.

"C-Cubone, leave him be." The ground-type straightened up and huffed as he gave Haxorus one more look.

"You better leave her alone, ya hear?" Haxorus held back a guffaw as Cubone grabbed one of Igglybuff's arms to lead her over to their trainers. Of course the normal-type also had to make a final face as she walked away, leaving Haxorus wishing he could just bowl them over with his massive tail.

"I'm glad I don't have an inferiority complex," the almost six foot tall dragon muttered as he observed the two Pokémon interact with their trainers. Yuzu smiled as she picked up Igglybuff and hugged it while Jinta gave Cubone an approving nod.

"Just keep doing what you're doing Hax, and it'll be fine," Haxorus turned towards Ichigo as the teenager wondered if Yuzu might actually like Jinta.

"I know, but I can dream can't I?" Ichigo scoffed before walking over to where Karin was standing. Isshin had already gotten up and wobbled over to Yuzu, proclaiming that he was too injured to tend to his own wounds.

Ichigo stood next to his sister as they watched Yuzu check their father over.

"Kids can't throw their parents out huh?" Ichigo cracked a smile at his sister's wit; even if she was serious she was always good at being funny.

"Nothing wrong with breaking tradition."

"Meh…" Isshin had started to tear up again after Yuzu told him that Wigglytuff could help dress his wounds, to which the normal-type impolitely declined.

Karin swung her backpack in front of her as she opened an outside pocket to check for something. Ichigo watched her from the corner of his eye as she mumbled about too much piddly crap in her bag. "I keep forgetting that you don't need a backpack this semester."

The older boy scratched the back of his head as his sister zipped up her bag before shifting it onto her shoulder. "Pokégear sure comes in handy nowadays."

"Especially since you don't need a note taking feature," Karin chuckled as Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Contrary to popular belief, Ichigo was a smart kid, but due to his appearances and actions it had become easy for people to think the worst of him.

"Karin! Come help me with dad." The fourteen year-old sighed as she shook her head, giving her light-haired sister a glare.

"No Yuzu-chan, she'll beat me again!" Karin looked like she was ready to explode as she stomped over to her twin and father, ready to let him have it one more time.

Ichigo's face seemed passive as he watched his family members in front of him. But his inner turmoil was only growing as one thought kept booming in his mind:

"_Will they be okay without me?"_

Ichigo had tuned out what his family was saying, but his senses were still on alert as he felt a presence appear beside him. "Hey Ururu."

"Hello Kurosaki-san." Ururu was Jinta's older sister, but the two were not related by blood. They had both been adopted by a weird shopkeeper and his…"wife", although Ichigo seriously doubted the two were actually a couple.

"We will be approximately fifteen minutes late if we don't leave for school soon…" Ichigo twisted his head to look at the seventeen year-old standing quietly beside him. Everyone was always surprised when they learned Ururu was almost as old as Ichigo; she had the appearance of a middle schooler but the maturity of a college student.

"I will go alert the others," Ururu glided away as Ichigo barely nodded, his mind's wheels turning as he followed her with his gaze. He had learned not to be alarmed by her sudden arrivals, but he had never fully wrapped his head around how she was able to do it.

"Does he ever give you lip service?" Ichigo turned around to see Haxorus talking to Ururu's Ampharos, a Pokémon just as polite and calm as her partner.

"Cubone barely talks to me…I don't really know why…" Haxorus was swishing his tail as he looked over at the short ground-type, annoyed that the bone head had the audacity to challenge him.

"He's gonna get what's coming to him one of these days, just you wait…" Haxorus continued mumbling as Ampharos stood next to him patiently, waiting for her trainer to return to her side.

Ichigo gave a small sigh of relief as his sisters and their friends started heading towards him, Isshin and Jigglypuff thankfully going back to the house.

Ichigo pulled out his black Pokégear and clicked it open, the screen coming to life as it flashed a, "Welcome Back, Ichigo."

Now they would only be 20 minutes late to school…not that he really minded, but it could have been a lot worse.

* * *

A man clad in dark clothes stood in a trash-filled alleyway somewhere in Celadon City, his lips curving into a nasty sneer as he looked at the body in front of him. He had beaten the young lady into probably what would be a never-ending coma, leaving him feeling unsatisfied since he had wanted to see her bleed out.

His Mightyena licked its chops as it stood next to him, also wishing that they could have killed the girl and her measly Delcatty.

This was the side of Celadon City most people had never seen, yet this monster reveled in his power over the innocent. Cracking his knuckles, the man looked towards the street, wondering if he would ever find someone worth his time.

"Let's hope the next one knows how to beg better."

The dark-type Pokémon let out what sounded like a cackle as it followed its trainer out of the alley, eager to find more prey.


End file.
